Fate
by Delta General 42
Summary: AU: [Fem Peter Parker] Penelope has gotten more than she has bargained for when she put on a magic helmet to save her friends after her identity is revealed but how will she cope with becoming Earths Sorceress Supreme? Fem!SpideyXNova {PennyXSam}


**Ultimate Spider Man: Fate**

AU: [Fem Peter Parker] Penelope has gotten more than she has bargained for when she put on a magic helmet to save her friends after her identity is revealed but how will she cope with becoming Earths Sorceress Supreme?

Fate chapter one: The Helmet

Spider Girl ducked as Dr. Doom's robots shot at her while she bought the others time to disable the machine.

"You know, it would be nice if you guy's hurried up in there!" Screamed Spider Girl as she dodged another bullet that was aimed at her.

Unfortunately she landed in front of the press that had gathered to see the fight, among them was J. Jonah Jameson.

"Parker, what are you doing here? Leave this for actual heroes you menace!" Yelled Jonah causing the other Journalists to yell at her, of which included Mary Jane Watson.

"Web-Head, get over here we need you for something!" Yelled Nova called out to Penny, who noted that Nova was holding another Helmet.

"What is it Bucket Head? I'm kind of busy right now." Asked Penny when she got to him.

"Danny says put this on but remove your mask first." Instructed Nova holding the helmet out to her.

"What, and ruin my hair? And what about my-" Said Penny before Nova cut her off.

"You don't have a secret Identity anymore and if you remember this is your last mission." Said Nova Harshly.

Penny pulled off her mask and took the helmet from Nova, all the while glaring at him.

"Fine but if this goes south, it's all on you." She spat at him trying to ignore her ex-best friend's yells at her.

She moved her arms above her head and put on the helmet.

*/Outside the Helmet/*

The entire press stopped yelling when Spider Girl was engulfed in a bright gold light which drew the attention of Doom's current partner and Doom himself.

"What's going on?" Yelled MJ as she saw her former best friend put on the helmet before the light erupted from the Helmet.

Doom's partner, Wotan, saw the light and suddenly charged at the two figures standing in the open.

He never reached his target.

"_Wotan, this ends now._" Said Penny, now wearing the gold helmet, a navy blue leather suit and a Gold cape with matching belt and boots, the boots seemed to have some form of armour around them while the only part of her showing were her hands, the suit clung to her like a second skin showing her rather well-endowed figure.

"No! I will not be felled by you again Doctor!" Yelled the Sorcerer as he looked up at Penny, "I'll do anything to destroy you even if it means I have to destroy the Helmet itself!"

Penny-Doctor looked down at Wotan with a condescending gaze and slowly said "_Wotan, you seem to think that you can destroy a being of Order when you cannot even control your own powers._"

"I will destroy you Fate! I will mark the ground with your bloo-" Wotan was cut off when Penny flew over to him a punched him tin to the wall and encasing him in an Ankh and wrapping him in chains form good measure.

That is when S.H.I.E.L.D arrived with Doctor Strange.

Strange took one look at the area and promptly walk over to the four teens on the ground.

"Iron Fist what were you thinking? You do know that Fate will never release her." Said Strange when he reached them, at the same time as the press, who were running towards the agent to ask the teen heroes about their mission.

"So the menace is stuck in there for good? That excellent now we can start our lives peacefully without that menace around." Said J. Jonah Jameson when he heard what Doctor Strange had said.

The press looked appalled at what he had said but no one made any comments, the heroes just ignored him.

Strange approached Penny as she simply floated in mid-air aimlessly staring at the crowd gathered below her.

"Fate!" Yelled Strange, "Mighty Nabu, release the Girl."

Fate hung there for a moment before answering, "_No._"

"She has her own life to live!" Bellowed Power man

"What do you mean 'No'? Screamed White Tiger

"Ben Parker would never-" Started Strange before Fate interrupted him.

"_Ben Parker did object to his own niece becoming my host so I released him to the afterlife he is now at peace and the Girl is my Host, and of the life that she has tried to end so many times right under your noses even more frequently in the past few days she has nothing._" Said Fate as she hung their looking down at them.

"Then take me in her place." Said Strange.

"_No, the girl is my host and I shall use her to rid the entire world of all forms of Chaos._" Said Fate to the Stunned crowd.

"You mean you will murder everyone who puts a toe out of line?" Questioned Iron Fist as he walked to stand next to Strange as Nova joined Fate in the air.

Fate remained silent not answering them as the helmet glowed gold.

*/Inside the Helmet/*

Penny stood under the single light in the dark place she was in, she presumed it was the helmet, after seeing her uncle Ben vanish into thin air and she heard every word Doctor Fate had said to her friends and the surrounding crowd.

"Fate!" She called hoping that he/she would listen to her.

"_What is it child?_" Asked Doctor Fate as the Helmet appeared in front of her.

"Please don't kill any of them, please." Said Penny as she looked at the Helmet.

"_Why should I spare creators of Chaos and why do you want them spared?_" Asked the Helmet.

"They are good, innocent people, all they need is time to realise their mistakes and fix them." Said Penny as she started to beg for them.

"_I will not spare them simply because you ask, Girl._" Said the Helmet as it prepared to leave for the physical world.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask just don't kill them, please I am begging you spare their lives and I'll do anything you ask." Screamed Penny, tears in her eyes.

The Helmet stopped and seemed to contemplate what she had said.

"_You wold do anything to save them no matter what the consequences maybe to you?_" The Helmet finally asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything you ask." Said Penny her voice breaking.

"_Very well._" Said the Helmet.

*/Outside the Helmet/*

"What's Fate doing?" Asked White Tiger as she look at the Girl that Fate had in habited.

"Fate is speaking to Penny, but it means that she is trying to reason with him/her." Said Strange as he saw the helmet stop glowing and Fate look down at them.

"_The Girl has begged for me to spare your lives, but it means that she will have fulfil her end of the bargain._" Said Fate as he/she look around the human gathered below.

"What's her end of the bargain?" Asked Nova, worried for his secret crush.

"_The Girl must become my successor._" Said Fate turning to Nova.

"And what become trapped in that helmet and wait for a host." Yelled Nova.

"_No, she will retain her physical form but the power must be passed down her blood line to ensure the survival of order and peace across this world._" Said Fate and before anyone could say anything more the helmet glowed and a thin strand came off the helmet and floated off towards the stars, while Penny lost consciousness and started to fall towards the ground.

Nova quickly shot forwards and caught her before she landed and noticed an Ankh on her neck, sparing one last look at the crowd, he shot off the S.H.E.I.L.D Tri-Carrier.


End file.
